It is known that doors of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle use an exterior door handle to release and open the door. The door handle is typically attached to a release system that interconnects the door handle and a latch for the vehicle. Typically, the door handle extends outwardly from an exterior surface of the door and is pivotally connected thereto to allow an operator to rotate the door handle and actuate the release system to release the latch and open the door.
One disadvantage of the above-described exterior door handle is that the door handle is not flush with the exterior surface of the door. Another disadvantage of the above-described exterior door handle is that it produces wind noise.
As a result, it is desirable to provide an exterior door handle for a vehicle that does not extend outwardly from an exterior surface of the door. It is also desirable to provide an exterior door handle that reduces wind noise. It is further desirable to provide an exterior door handle that does not require any electronic device to assist it to open. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an exterior door handle assembly for a vehicle that meets these desires.